Forgivings
by Y2D
Summary: Ok, the title's bad, but I couldn't think of anything. This is based on Raw after Undertaker threw Jeff and Lita off the ramp. What was Matt thinking and what happened after he took off?


Don't own these people, the WWF, New York, the shows, and you get the picture.

First of all, I can't believe Matt broke up with Lita last week. It was sad. They were undoubtedly the best couple. How could those damn scriptwriters do that? But, Raw makes you think what's going to happen between them and Matt and Jeff, because Matt seemed really concerned about them. Wonder what's going to happen. (probably by the time this is read, smackdown would have already been shown)

Anyways…

I'm standing outside the hospital room. Just frozen in front of the door. My legs won't move, my arms won't lift, my hands won't turn the knob. I'm just standing there.

Matt was at WWF New York that night. He wanted to get away from the action to have a relaxing dinner, spend some time with the fans, and watch Raw. He had had a rough week, getting beaten by Jeff at Vengeance, breaking up with Lita, and then getting beaten by Bradshaw on Smackdown. Those personal questions they were asking about Lita didn't make the situation any better. Especially when Jeff was mentioned.

He wasn't sure if something was going on between Jeff and Lita or not and he didn't want to find out the hard way. He couldn't believe that Lita had counted the three when he was the one being pinned. What happened to being there for him? So, he broke it off before he got hurt.

He couldn't deny that a piece was taken away from him. He missed her. But, he felt betrayed and so it was better to get out now. Jeff could finally have her for all he cared.

He had to admit, though, he felt a bit jealous and protective when Test was flirting with Lita. It angered him and when Jeff came to the rescue, Matt wanted that to be him. Then the APA's comment on Jeff knowing Lita _personally_ angered him further. There was Jeff and Lita again.

Raw started off with Undertaker against Jeff. Matt decided to watch his brother, with little interest and just wanted to see Taker beat him. The match ended with the last ride and Matt smirked, even though he was a little concerned. But, seeing Lita being threatened by Taker set a glow in him. He wasn't exactly sure why?

As Lita was checking on Jeff, Taker returned and continued his assault on Jeff. Matt was now alert. The match was over, so why wouldn't he leave? Taker put Jeff on his shoulders and started carrying Jeff up the ramp, Lita tagging behind trying to get him to stop. Matt's heart started beating fast. What was he going to do?

Seeing Taker last ride Jeff off the stage frightened Matt. It was so forceful and nasty. How could a living being do that to someone? Jeff was motionless on the cracked tables and Matt became immediately concerned. He started regretting all the things he had said to Jeff. Their big fight. He was his brother and he cared for him so much. He would take everything back, just to be there with Jeff to check on him. 

What frightened him more, was when taker started on Lita. Matt furiously screamed in his mind, "Keep your filthy hands off of her." He watched in horror as Taker threw her off the stage. Matt couldn't believe it. She was just a woman. And then she wasn't moving. Matt's breath caught in his throat. He wished desperately that he had been there to stop him or at least to be there to check on her. If anything happened to her, he'd make it his last dying wish to kill the Undertaker.

He started realizing things that he should have long ago. All it took was seeing the two he loved most get hurt. He still cared about Jeff. They were blood, family and always would be. Nothing could come between them. Family was more important than gold. If only he had realized that sooner because he messed things up badly.

And Lita. The one he cared for and loved deeply. No one could ever compare to her beauty or spirit. He was foolish for looking at other girls, when all he wanted was a certain Diva that was putting up with his crap. He regretted ever getting mad at her over stupid things and it was a wonder she didn't leave him two months ago. And Lita was just doing her job as ref. He put her in that position and he had to realize that she was put in between her two best friends and couldn't pick sides. She wasn't with Jeff, she was doing what she had to do and he blew up on her because she counted the pin on him. He was being stupid. He realized he needed her.

He tried calling the arena to see if they were ok. His mind was frantic and he was desparetly trying to find out something. He hoped they were ok and conscious, but they wouldn't tell him anything. He hung up frustrated and left.

He found out what hospital they were at and went inside. He asked where Jeff's room was. He entered the room cautiously not sure if Jeff would be asleep or if he would attack him to get out. He was awake, but not in a good condition.

"Hey," Matt said.

"Hey," Jeff replied.

"I saw what happened. You ok?" Matt asked.

"Yah. Got a nasty bump on my head and back, though. But, I'll heal. I've had worse," Jeff said with a little smile.

Matt was relieved. 

"I was worried," Matt said.

"Really?" Jeff said.

"Yah."

There was a silence.

"Look, Jeff. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately. I was acting like a jerk. I forgot what was most important in my life. You are important to me and I don't care if we lose matches, as long as I have you as my brother, my friend, and my partner. If I lost you, I would never forgive myself. Unfortunately, Taker throwing you off the stage made me realize that, but at least it didn't take me 30 years, when it would be too late. I'm really sorry for everything," Matt said tears forming in his eyes.

Jeff's started to water too.

"Ah, Matt, look what you got me to do," Jeff said smiling, his eyes glistening. "It's so good to hear you say that. It was hard being mad at you, despite your attitude, which really made me want to punch you in the face, by the way. I didn't want to lose my brother. I'm sorry too, for taking such risks. You were only looking out for me. We're family and always will be."

"Brothers?"

"Brothers." And they did naves. 

Matt was smiling a big smile. Everything was good between them. But, there was still one more thing.

Matt looked down at his feet. "So, how's Lita?"

Jeff's smile was gone and he straightened up. The good mood changed drastically, instantly. "I don't know really. She didn't seem too good, last time I saw her. You should go see her."

"I'm not so sure she'll want me there. After all, I did hurt her. She'll probably never forgive me," Matt said sadly.

"Go. You may not realize it, but she wants you to come," Jeff said.

Matt nodded and left the room saying bye to Jeff.

So, here I am in front of Lita's room. I'm afraid to go in there. I'm afraid about how I'll find her. I'm afraid on how bad her condition is and how she'll look. I feel terrible for putting all that pressure on her and for hurting her. I'm also afraid that Lita will still be mad at me, which she of course has every right to be, but I wanted her to forgive me and I wanted her to know how I felt.

I finally opened the door, going into the room, which was filled with an unbearable silence. Lita was lying in bed, pale, and hooked up to different machines and was wrapped with bandages. I felt deeply saddened and worried. Here was a wonderful person who didn't deserve this. I slowly moved closer to her bed and looked at her face. She was sleeping and it was so pale and looked so hurt. I wanted to make it all better, but knew I couldn't. Damn, Taker! He was going to get his.

"Lita.."

Any second now I would start to cry. I felt the tears coming to my eyes.

"Lita, I know you might not be able to hear me, but, I have to tell you this. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry for looking at other girls, when the perfect one was you. I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of mine and Jeff's fight and making you choose sides. I should have realized that you care for Jeff too and all you wanted was for us to get along. I'm sorry for giving you all my crap. I should never have treated you that way, you didn't deserve that. I never deserved you."

I finally started crying.

"I'm sorry for thinking that something was going on between you and Jeff. You wouldn't do that. You are a wonderful person, who's beautiful, talented, and has the greatest personality anyone could ever find. I'm sorry for letting you go. It was a stupid mistake and I wish I could have opened my eyes earlier and realized that you are everything I ever wanted. I know you probably won't forgive me, but I had to tell you that. I still care and love you with all my heart. I don't want to lose you. You're going to be ok."

I was still crying and it was hard to stop. I eventually settled down and wiped my eyes. Even if she didn't forgive me, I would always love her, but I would never forgive myself. 

Matt found out that Lita was hurt badly, but she would eventually recover. He was greatly relieved. He was exhausted and fell into the chair beside Lita's bed and soon fell asleep.

A hand reached over and took Matt's in hers, a smile on her lips.

The end.

Did that make any sense? Ok, I made Lita forgive him because I really like them together and I wanted it to end happily. In actuality, Lita probably wouldn't forgive him that easily, though I hope that happens on tv.


End file.
